


Muddy Misunderstandings

by Ninjapirate101



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, angry confessions, mud wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: A heated argument starts in the truck and ends with Jim and Blair covered in mud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for r/fanfiction's February challenge. I was tasked with the trope of Mud Wrestling!

A heated argument starts in the truck and ends with Jim and Blair covered in mud.

Pairing: Jim/Blair

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sentinel.

* * *

**Muddy Misunderstandings**

"I have had it with your attitude!" Blair snapped and slammed the car door with more force than was necessary.

"I'm leaving and while I'm gone, you damn well better think on what you want out of this relationship! We're supposed to be partners! I'm not some civilian that needs protecting anymore!" Blair yelled out feeling cold, icy tendrils racing through him and he figured it wasn't because of the leftover rain clouds or freezing December morning.

He had graduated from the police academy over two months ago now, and had been Jim Ellison's detective partner in all but official capacities for going on five years now. He's been through more situations than the average officer has within his first month alone! He had survived this long and he knew he could take care of himself. He didn't need Jim babying him!

Blair growled as Jim leaned against the driver's side door of the truck, all casual and calm.

"Maybe we shouldn't be partners after all if you can't trust me..." Blair mumbled, suddenly feeling numb, the cold slipping away to something that scared him even more, apathy. He didn't have the energy to care anymore. He didn't want to care anymore.

Maybe he _should_ leave, it's not like he wasn't used to it. He used to move around a lot, as a kid and an adult, never really allowing himself to settle, to believe he belonged somewhere. He never let himself believe that he could have a permanent home, always moving from city to city, before a good thing turned bad. That way when he did mess up and he would, it would be his own fault and it wouldn't hurt as much when he had to move on. Until Jim. He finally broke his rule and allowed himself to think he was wanted, that he had a family, a home, and look where that left him.

His heart hurt as Jim stayed leaning and just grunted out what sounded like affirmation. Blair nodded with finality. So, that was that. Blair would pack a quick bag, the necessities, his research, clothes, and the rest he could come back for later, if Jim didn't get rid of it.

Blair turned away from Jim, hand slipping into his pocket for his keys. He had stepped a few feet away, not wanting to see the hate in Jim's eyes as he tried to save some dignity while stalking his way to the front door, made hard by the thick mud covering the walkway.

Their loft's yard was destroyed from last night's rain and hail, turning the once green grass into a brown, slippery and muddy mess. Not an ounce of green to be seen.

A few more steps away from Jim and Blair felt something wet hit his head with a resounding _'smack'_. Blair froze, anger reigniting and coursing through him. He never liked guns, the one downside of actually becoming a detective, but the thought of actually using his on Jim suddenly made his way into his mind. As another _'smack'_ hit his head, whatever it was, sticking to the first, he had to fight to keep breathing evenly and to keep his hand away from his holster.

"Oh, the hell you didn't." Blair murmured to himself as he raised his hand to the back of his head, feeling the sticky substance. Blair grabbed at his hair and brought his hand in front of his face so he could see what had hit him. Mud. It was fucking MUD! What was Jim, a fucking two-year-old?! He told himself he wouldn't sink down to Jim's level, but he couldn't take it anymore when he turned around, eyes angry and body stiff, and saw Jim's mud covered hand. When had he moved away from the truck? No, he couldn't worry about that right now as he saw Jim lean down again, grabbing another fist full of the wet dirt.

Blair turned back around, letting out a deep breath, and slowed his heartbeat to not give Jim the edge, in case he was using his sentinel abilities. He seemingly went to go back to walking into the loft when he forced his feet to spin and he rushed at Jim, tackling him to the hard ground and pushing his face into the thick mud.

"Do you know how childish you just acted?! I would expect this from elementary school kids, not from an ex-military and police officer!" Blair sneered as he pushed Jim's head deeper into the mud, making sure it saturated his hair. It was only fair.

Blair was caught off guard and let out a grunt when he felt himself being thrown up and flipped, his back landing heavily on the ground with a still silent Jim on top of him. He could have sworn that the hold he had Jim in was what the instructors taught him and he had done it perfectly. How did he get out? Blair grew angrier, if that was possible, and started to struggle, trying to break free.

Why wasn't Jim saying anything?! Why did he just keep looking at him like he was disappointed! Blair let out a snarl and kicked his right leg up into Jim's side as hard as he could. Blair heard Jim grunt, so he knew that must have hurt. _Good!_

His wrists were held tightly, but the slippery mud allowed some traction on his part and he was able to slip out of his hold. Maybe, that was how Jim did it. He didn't give himself too much time to think on it, when he saw Jim go for his arms again, intent on restraining him once more. Blair threw out his fist and it connected with Jim's jaw.

There! Finally! Something other than disappointment in his blue eyes! There was anger! Great! He could deal with angry.

Blair couldn't stop the huge fist aimed at his stomach, so he braced for it as best as he could. Wow! Jim really wasn't holding back now. Blair grunted through the pain and used the momentum to swing them away from each other. He rushed to stand as Jim got his bearings and started to run at him.

The two traded and blocked punches. Jim may have military training and on the job experience, and Blair was a pacifist by nature, but that didn't mean Blair didn't know how to fight when he needed to. He had to learn to be able to survive in a wanderer's lifestyle, his mom and he had met a lot of people when he was a kid, and not all of them were good.

Blair went to kick and his feet slipped from underneath him, bringing him down to his knees and splashing mud outward. His head hung down, looking at himself and hearing Jim panting a few feet away. Why? Why did it have to come to blows? He was covered in mud and sore as hell. He knew bruises were forming, but he didn't seem to care. He raised his head, muddy hair sticking to the back of his neck, and looked at Jim. He wasn't much better. Jim was also caked in mud and he could see some dripping out of his ear. Blair couldn't stop the breathy laugh that came. He was sure they looked silly to anyone who would walk by.

Blair could feel Jim's movement and stilled when Jim dropped down beside him. Their breathing was rapid and heavy and when they finally met each other's eyes, they busted out laughing. They were covered, from head to toe, in the wet mud and the fighting left them both on edge.

"What say we go inside and clean up, huh Chief?" Jim tried to wipe the gunk off his face and only smeared it, making it worse. That earned another round of laughter from his partner and Jim pretended to scowl.

Blair knee-walked to be in front of Jim, looking up into his face. They needed to talk and here was as good a place as any and what he saw froze him to the ground, not caring that the mud just seeped deeper into his jeans, making him shiver. He was startled to see the fondness and dare he say, love, in those icy blue eyes. He was expecting hatred, disgust, more anger and disappointment, not warmth, love and amused exasperation.

Jim lifted his mud-covered hands and gently cupped Blair's head. His calloused thumbs softly stroking Blair's cheekbones.

"I don't want you to leave Blair. You belong here." Jim swallowed thickly. "With me."

Blair tentatively leaned into the touch not quite believing the words coming out of the usually gruff man.

"I'm sorry. Blair. I know you can take care of yourself. I don't know what's happened to me. I know I was protective of you before, but that was because you were a civilian, untrained, now," Jim released a deep breath, determined to finish what he wanted to say. "Now, I don't know. You mean so much to me and this job is dangerous a-and I didn't want to see you hurt. So I guess I started to treat you worse than a rookie. I understand if you still want to leave, in fact, I wouldn't blame you." The stroking thumbs and warm hands left and Blair mourned the loss.

Blair gazed sternly into Jim's blue eyes, trying to find any doubts or tricks, and knew he was being told the truth. He sighed and mumbled out, "I don't wanna leave." His voice grew louder more sure as he continued. "I want to stay, here with you."

Before Blair knew what hit him, the warm hands were back and soft lips crashed down onto his. Blair would never forget this moment, this kiss. He tasted mud, heated breath with hints of mint and something that he could only describe as Jim. Something primal flared through his belly and he moaned when Jim's tongue made his way into his mouth, licking at his teeth, biting at his lips and deepening the kiss.

Blair whimpered when they separated, breathing heavily and forcing air into their lungs. He felt pressure when Jim laid his head down on top of his and wrapped his strong arms around his waist, holding Blair tight.

"I love you Chief. Please stay, I need you. I want to be your partner, on the job and off." The quiet words struck Blair and he had to blink back the tears that wanted to fall. He wanted this. He wanted a family and a home and to need and be needed, but most of all, he wanted Jim; to be loved by Jim.

"Does this mean I can listen to my music as loud as I want and you won't complain?" Blair murmured into the strong chest and he felt the resulting vibrations of Jim's laughter, making him shake.

"We'll see, depends if you can deal with me being extra protective of you. If you say yes, you're mine, and I don't share." Jim punctuated each word with a nip to Blair's jaw and throat, making Blair throw his head back, wanting more.

"I always knew you were territorial." Blair's sentence cut off into a deep moan as Jim licked and nuzzled his way up to his ear.

"Yes, Jim. I'll stay." Blair panted and pulled back away from the questing lips and met his partner's bright blue eyes. "I love you too. Ever since you threw me against the wall and called me a 'hippy witch doctor punk.' I-I thought you grew to hate me, that I overstayed my welcome." Blair looked down at the ground and just now noticed that they were sitting in a huge mud pile.

"I never hated you Blair and I'm sorry I made you think that. There have been times where I was mad, but never once did I hate you or want you out of my life. You made my life so much better ever since you waltzed into it." Blair felt Jim tighten his hold and he let out a shaky laugh that dissolved into tears.

"Now." Blair felt Jim's hand grab his chin and push his head back up so he would make eye contact. "Can we go inside where it's warm and away from all this mud?" Jim gave Blair a look that Blair could tell was his version of the puppy dog eyes and he laughed happily, suddenly feeling so much better. It'll be okay. They'll be okay. Whatever happens, they can work through it.

"Yeah, let's go wash up" Blair fingered the drying mud in his long curly hair. "Maybe, you can make it up to me, put your words where your mouth is." Blair's voice deepened and placed a slow burning kiss on Jim's lips murmuring against them. "What was your Ranger motto again, 'Lead the way'?" Blair deepened the kiss and laughed when Jim let out a growling purr.

He wasn't surprised when he felt himself being lifted off the ground, secure in a bridal carry in Jim's muscled arms, as Jim took control of the kiss and moved them into the building. They had some mud to get rid of.


End file.
